Waking Up In Vegas
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare and KC haven’t seen each other in 10 years. They accidentally run into each other in Vegas and have a drunken night of fun, and end up finding what happens in Vegas can change you forever. Based on a What I like about you situation.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in Vegas

Clare and KC haven't seen each other in 10 years. They accidentally run into each other in Vegas and have a drunken night of fun, and end up finding what happens in Vegas can change you forever. Based on a What I like about you situation.

………………………………...............................................................................................

Graduation Day 2011

KC looked at his beautiful long term girlfriend. He had been in love with her since he met her. Clare was looking especially beautiful today. They were off by them selves.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." KC admitted

"Oh K, I am only going to Africa for the summer." Clare rolled her at her boyfriend

"Yeah and then right to Banting." he grumbled

"Well you choose to go to Smithdale, so.."

"I know." he said and he kissed her

"The only thing I am afraid of is that you will move on and forget about me." she admitted KC looked at her serious now

"Clare I could never and will never forget about you." he said

"How do I know?" she asked looking down. KC pulled out a little box.

"Clare Edwards, this is a promise to you." it was a ring "when we are both ready, I will marry you." Clare stared at it KC was nervous "Now would be a good time for you to say something." She looked at him and grabbed the ring.

"Yes, yes, yes a million times yes" Clare said He cupped her face and kissed her repeatedly.

"KC I love you." she said

"Clare I have always loved you. And I always will." he promised

………………………………................................................................................................

Present day. 10 years later

Clare wasn't looking forward to the weekend ahead. Her fiancé Mike suggested that she go to a girls weekend in Vegas. With her college friends Maggie and Alex. He was going away so he wanted her to have fun. But Clare was gonna miss him. He was going away for 2 months. But he would be back in time for their wedding. He was going away with Doctors without borders. Clare herself was a doctor. A pediatrician. She was drinking in a bar in Vegas with her friends when she heard a loud and booming

"Clare, Clare Edwards?" she couldn't help but realized that she knew that voice. She turned around. A tall guy was standing before her. He looked familiar but bot a face she had seen in 10 years. The name that came to her was an old and familiar name.

"Oh my god, KC Guthrie?" she ran over to him and they hugged.

"Oh my god Clare you look good." KC said. Now Clare was always beautiful, but the last time he saw her she was a girl now she was a women.

"So do you." As they hugged, she noticed how much mussel he had.

"So whatcha doing?" he asked

"I am a pediatrician" she said

"Clare Edwards taking care of kids…glad to see after 10 years you really haven't changed." he said smiling.

"Yeah and you?"

"This and that." at this point her friends came over

"So Clare, do we get to meet this cute friend of yours?" Maggie said

"Yes, KC this is Maggie and Alex, "

"Nice to meet you." KC said

"Yes. So how do you two know each other?" Alex said

"Oh" KC said

"One of those on again off again relationships in high school." Clare said

"So who dumped who the last time?" Alex asked and Clare and KC said at the same time

"She did"

"He did" then they looked at each other "I didn't dump you." Clare said

"Well I didn't dump you" KC said "Oh crap. That means I have been cheating on you a lot." KC laughed

"I have been cheating on you." Clare said laughing with him

"Then I say Ms. Edwards, we are so over." he said still joking

"No, no I'm dumping you." they both laughed

"Don't break up with him, he is so cute" Maggie said

"She has to, Clare." Alex said

"Oh yeah. I'm getting married." she showed KC the ring. KC just stared at the ring.

"Wow that a pretty big ring." KC said.

"Listen why don't you join us for drinks?" Clare said "We can play catch up." she smiled

"Sounds like a blast. Yeah I'm in." KC said smiling with her.

The rest of the night would be a blur. All she could remember was taking off her ring, so nothing would happen to it. The next morning both KC and Clare will find out when you wake up in Vegas


	2. Chapter 2

Clare woke up in her hotel room the next morning. She had a massive head ache. She looked at the floor. There were clothes that were not hers. One Clare never (no matter how drunk she was she was always neat and kept things orderly.) would leave them on the floor. And two they were men's clothes. What were men's clothes doing on her floor? She got up and check the pockets, and pulled out a wallet. The id was a familiar one. KC Guthrie. What was KC's clothes doing in her room? And more importantly where was KC? She heard the bathroom toilet flush and the sink go off. She just stared at the door. The handle turned slowly. Clare was frozen. KC appeared shitless and with just boxer's on. Clare's whole body froze.

"Morning, Wife," his face had a smug grin. Clare couldn't move

"What?" she looked at her hand. There was a wedding ring on it.

"Don't look so shocked. It was your idea." he said

"What?" she said unable to breathe

"Remember?" he said and Clare's mind drifted to last night.

_Clare and KC had so much to dink Clare couldn't even see him clearly_

"_I missed you Edwards" KC said laughing _

"_Wait stay still." she said he laughed _

"_Man you are always so funny." he said "Why did I ever let you go?"_

"_Cause your stupid." she laughed "Man your still smoking." she said _

"_And your surprised because?" he teased_

"_I just thought you be fat."_

"_Oh is that why you never called me? Maybe if you had I would be the one you were gonna be married to." he was joking_

"_Well Guthrie we are in Vegas." she looked at KC with the dreamy eyes KC missed so much. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Sure." _

"Oh crap" Clare said and KC replied

"So you do remember?"

"KC this isn't a game. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. That is why it happened."

"No Clare I know you. This wouldn't have happened unless some part of you wanted it to happen." he said

"KC I have a fiancé ok, who loves me and I love him." KC looked amused. Then Clare's phone went of. "Oh no, its Alli" she said throwing the phone.

"Alli? Oh god I haven't seen or heard from her in like 10 years. She will be so happy we got married. Here let me say hi." he said

"No! she cant know." she said turning off her phone "look KC, my fiance Mike is away for 2 months. And when he gets back I am getting married in 2 months. We have to get this annulled." she said

"I don't want to." he said

"God I hate you KC." she said and left the room

"Where are you going?"

"I am checking out early." she left. She checked out early

"Clare what is going on? Alex asked as she was leaving.

"I gotta get home." she said. KC was no longer in her room. She caught a flight home. No sign of KC as she opened the door. She sighed

"What took you so long?" KC said she screamed

"What are you doing here?" "I am waiting for my wife." he said

"Ok KC, this was funny in Vegas, but not anymore." she said

"Well lucky for you I wont be here all the time."

"What why?"

"I work at Sean's garage and I am also a volunteer firefighter." he said

"Well I just need you to make you go away." she said

"I cant C bear." he said

"Oh no don't you go getting into our old nickname for each other." she warned

"Ok Clare come here/" he said and sat her down next to him "How long have we known each other?" he asked honestly

"14 years." "Exactly. You never say or do anything if no part for you wants it. That is why this happened. Come on Clare, what are the odds we were both in Vegas, at that bar at that time?" KC said "It's fate Clare. I know I make rash decisions all the time. I am a gut follower. Ok, and when I saw you sitting there, my gut was screaming don't let her get away you big idiot. Not again." he said. Clare+ felt touched.

"KC I think that." he sighed

"No stopped thinking." he said

"No I have to think that is what I do, I didn't think last night and this how this happened."

"This happened because you wanted it to."

No way Mr. Guthrie." she said he smiled

"You always tried to make jokes when you were nervous. I always found it funny." he said

"You think that I am funny?" Clare said

"Yes I know you better than any human ever will or has." he said "Clare what do you really want?"

"I want you to sign the papers and leave me. The last 10 years I have lived drama free, and I would like that to continue." she said handing him the papers

"I wont." KC said

"Ok this is has gone far enough."

"I'll make you a deal Ms. Edwards, you say the fiancé is coming back in 2 months right?"

"Maybe sooner." she said

"Ok look, we give this a try. And if you really don't love me by the time your fiancé comes back, I will give you the annulment. Deal?"

Clare stared at him

"Fine deal."

**Clare and KC living under the same roof? Oh my. How will this game of cat and mouse play out? **


	3. Chapter 3

Clare knocked on a door. A little kid opened it

"Hi Aunt Clare." he said

"Hey Danny, is your mom home?"

"Yes, mommy Aunt Clare is here." the boy who was only about 5 ran away when his mom came to the door.

"Clare, my this is a nice surprise." she hugged her old friend

"Hi Alli, yes a surprise, but I don't know about a nice one."

"What's up Clare?" she said as Clare came in and sat on her coach

"So listen I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." Alli said

"I need to crash here."

"What?" Alli was shocked

"Just for 2 months."

"Why?"

"I cant say." "Come on Clare, what happened in Vegas?" Clare looked up

"What makes you think that something happened?" "Well Alex said you left. After running into an old high school boyfriend." then Alli looked up "Oh no! it wasn't.." Alli looked intrigued

"Wasn't who?" "It wasn't KC was it?" Clare couldn't look at Alli, and she knew "OH MY GOD! You ran into KC?"

"Sorta." she said

"Oh you have to tell." "Well we talked and laughed and had a few drinks and the next thing I knew we were married. There end of story." Clare tried to leave. Alli stopped her.

"Wait you and KC?"

"Yes. Alli what am I going do? I have spent the last 10 years with no KC and now I see him and all of a sudden I am married? God I am the worst person ever! What am I going to do about Mike? How do I even tell him?" "Clare breathe. Just get it annulled." "Oh gee why didn't I think of that?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I tried to call the cops, but they all know him. They congratulated me." she said

"Ok I knew KC could be a bad ass, but all the police knowing him.. Yikes" "Alli, he is a fire fighter." Clare said

"You mean one our worlds most bravest and musselist?" Alli said

"Yes. Alli what am I going to for? We are bond by the laws of marriage, that son of a bitch fireman is never gonna leave."

"Never?" "Yes, well he thinks that there is a part of me that still loves him. He will leave of after 2 months I still don't love him. Or whenever Mike comes back."

"Well 2 months will be over before you know it." Alli said

"What?! Your not even gonna help?" "Fine. Give the papers. I will get him to sign them."………………………………................................................................................................

Alli knocked on Clare's door. KC opened it

"Alli? Alli Bandari? Holy crap good to see you." he said and hugged her

"Actually its Jones."

"Congrats." he said

"Enough small talk KC, I am here to talk about Clare." "I know, hey am I not the luckiest guy ever? Can you believe after all the drama crap, Clare and I are finally together." "Ok, KC you gotta go. Clare is getting married. I think you are getting things mixed up in that pretty little head of yours." Alli said

"So you admit I'm pretty?" KC said

"Come on KC, 5 years ago I would have encouraged this, but Clare has a good guy with Mike. You have to go." "Come on, Alli. Looked you are like me, you're a gut follower, so when your gut is telling something you listen. And my gut so screaming don't let her slip through my fingers again." KC explained

"But her is saying the opposite." "Alli give me 2 months to win her back if you see that I am no good for her, I will leave." he said

"Fine. But I will not out right support this." KC smiled

………………………………................................................................................................

2 weeks later.

Clare tried to avoid KC as best as possible. Until Clare was making some food and KC came in.

"How was your day honey?" he said sitting on the other side of her island

"KC stop that." she said

"Come on Clare we said we would give this marriage a shot. Might as well have some fun." he said

"Why don't you dropped dead?" "Why don't you make me." he said teasing

"God you are so annoying." she said

"Oh my." he said

"What?"

"This is our first fight as a husband and wife. Oh you want to make up?" he hinted to the bedroom.

"Have you always been this much of an ass or am I just noticing that now."

"Come on Clare, once upon, you would have laughed and hit me." "Yeah that was then."

"Swedish fish." KC said after 5 minutes of silence

"What?" "You used to love Swedish fish." "You remember that?" Clare asked surprised

"Yeah. Hey remember when Dave dared you to see how many you could eat before getting sick?" he laughed

"Yeah." Clare laughed too. "3 huge bags."

"You were so sick. I remember holding your hair back when you were throwing up." KC said

"Yeah. I thought that was sweet. I mean I was dating Jack. You were still there for me." "I will always be there for you." he said and he put his hand over hers.

"Yeah." she just stared into his gorgeous eyes.

"Clare?" he said

"Yeah?"

"Your food is burning." she looked over at it

"Oh crap." she turned them all off only to burn her hand." "Ow!!" she said

"Come here." he said and brought her hand over the sink and turned on the water.

"Ow KC it hurts." she said then she looked up t him. His body was next to hers. She felt her whole body freeze. "It hurts so bad." her face was within inches from his. A desire that had been dormant was trying to take control of Clare. She snapped out of it "I am fine. I gotta go to bed. I am so tried." she ran up the stairs and closed her door. She tried to breathe. She saw KC pants on her floor. "Ok you." she said to the pants as if he was KC "I am still attracted to you? Happy? Son of a bitch fireman." she said

KC was trying to get his mind form spinning. He was slowly in. he smiled

**How close to breaking is Clare? As the tension between KC and Clare builds, how long will Clare be able to deny her feelings?**


	4. Chapter 4

2 Weeks later

Clare tried not to wake KC, who was sleeping on her couch. He was shirtless and was wearing only boxers. She could see a tattoo on his chest. Curiosity took over and Clare leaned over to see what it said. Just as she was about to make out the tattoo KC woke up.

"What's up buttercup?" he said sitting up. She was flustered and KC found it so unbelievable adorable

"Um... I am looking for my keys." She said

"On my chest?" KC said as he teased.

"No!" she said then she saw them "Oh there they are. Bye" she left and got in her car. She put the key on the ignition and the car wouldn't start. She spent 10 minutes and it wouldn't turn on. KC came down in his work clothes.

"Car won't start?"  
"Yeah"

"Here why don't I tow it to the shop and fix it for free."

"Really?"  
"Yeah give me the keys." She got out and KC made his call and Clare got out her cell

"Great, now I have to call a cab. I hate cabs" she said

"Why don't I give you a ride?"  
"I thought you lent Dave your car because his broke down?"  
"Yeah, but I still have my bike."  
"Oh I don't know KC," Clare said looking nervous.

"Oh come one Clare, its not like you have never been on a motorcycle with me," he said smiling "Remember senior year was spent on, my old bike." Clare remembered that bike. It was an old piece of crap and KC basically rebuilt it. That was KC gift. He saw the beauty no one else saw in things. He knew how to bring out the best in them. 2 months of none stop work and he transformed that ratty old bike into a beauty. Clare loved spending time on that bike with KC. She could hear it coming around the corner and she got all excited. But she hadn't been on one since then, and she wasn't sure. But she had to get to work.

"Ok KC." She said as he handed her a helmet. She climbed on and he drove her to the hospital. She leaned into him. He left her chest up against his back. He could feel her breathing.

_Did he have to smell so good? _Clare thought_. _She forced her self to pull away ever so slightly as to not be taken over by his musky smell. As he pulled into the parking lot Clare got off.

"Thanks KC." She and handed him the helmet

"No prob, come by about 5 to see about the car." He drove away. Maggie was waiting for her

"Oh, who was the mysterious hottie on the motorcycle?"

"Just KC." Clare said

"Oh you big slut." Maggie said

"Shut it Mag."

"Oh come on Clare, it is so obvious you're attracted to him. I mean if you don't want him, I'll take him." Maggie said

"Then fine, take him. I don't want him. He is so annoying. He won't leave my house, and he sleeps on my couch with no shirt and no pants. He lays all ripplely. How many hours do think he spends at the gym." She rolled her eyes. "Get a life buddy." She said. Maggie laughed

"KC looks like a tat guy. Does he have any?"  
"Yes, on his chest." Clare said kinda getting giddy. But she snapped herself out of it. "But I don't care."

"Sure Clare." They went about their day

………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 o'clock

Clare arrived at the garage and saw KC working on her car. He was covered in grease, his white shirt was so dirty you could hardly tell it was once a whit shirt. Clare forced herself to look away.

"What is the damage?" she asked KC

"The transmition is dead. But I ordered a new one. It will be fixed either tomorrow or the next day." He said wiping his sweaty brow.

"Are you sure you can do this? I mean I can take it to another mechanic." She said

"No way, my wife is not gonna pay some random guy to do this and rip her off. Our kids are going to college." He said

"No 'our kids' aren't" she said

"Ok I will love them whatever." He said

"But are you sure I can't pay you for the services in some way?"  
"Dinner will cover it." He said leaning into her car."  
"Oh so nothing. I gotta go bye."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare came home later that night to find KC cooking in her kitchen.

"What are you making?" she asked

"Baked chicken" he said "there is still some left, if you want." He said

"I don't want your chicken." She said "I ate already" she lied

"Ok suit your self. I am going to go shower." He said and went up the stairs. Once out of site she went over and grabbed a bite. It practically melted in her mouth.

"Oh my god" it was so good. "Even his chicken is lean and delicious." She looked at his work shirt which was hanging up. "Oh holy crap am I in trouble" she looked away. "Son of a bitch mechanic," she said.

**Clare is juggling her wedding plans and her undeniable attraction to KC. Yikes! When they attended their reunion, Clare makes an even bigger mistake that shake her very core. Next part up tomorrow **


	5. Chapter 5

Why Clare, don't you want to come to your own high school reunion?" Alli said as she was sipping her coffee  
"Alli, I have so much stuff to do with my wedding plans, and stuff that I don't have time." Clare said  
"Speaking of…how thing with KC are?"  
"Horrible!" Clare said  
"Come on really?" Alli asked  
"Yes!"  
"Why can't you admit that you still L-O-V-E love him?" Alli said  
"Alli my marriage to KC is a joke. Ok, it's not normal. And you know I need things to be predictable and normal. And it's just too late for that to happen with KC. And it would never happen with KC, he so bugs me! I just hate that he thinks that I am falling in love with him!" just then KC came down.  
"Hey baby…so how do we feel about me today?" he said  
"See?" Clare said to Alli and looked at KC "I can honestly say I am speechless." she said as sarcastic as possible  
"Oh I knew it... See Clare I am seeping in… who knows maybe pretty soon we will be seeping together…"  
"Ok that is never gonna happen." Clare said and KC just smiled a smug smile.

"So, Alli when is the reunion?"

"In two days. Are you coming?" Alli said

"Yeah." He said and he grabbed some cereal.

"Come on Alli we need to get going" Clare said

"Yes." Alli looked at her phone and saw she had missed a call "Be right back" she said as she left the room

"So…...whatcha doing?"  
"We are meeting with my wedding planner to talk and finalize things for the weeding." Clare said

"Oh sounds like fun." He said sarcastically. Clare just rolled her eyes. Alli came back in

"Clare please don't kill me but..." Alli began

"Let me guess... you have to bail?"

"Yeah sorry. Danny is sick and Daniel just got called into work."

"Go. It's fine; you're just the worst maid of honor ever." Clare said jokingly

"Just tell me you will come to the reunion?"

"Fine." Clare said "great now I have to go alone."

"I will go with you…"

"Don't you think that would be weird?"

No, not really." Clare at him

"Ok, fine. You can come." They got into Clare's car. KC started laughing Clare became annoyed "what?"

"Clare you do know that you can go faster than this?" KC said in his teasing voice

"KC the speed limit is 55. I am doing 56, so technically we are speeding."

"Oh and god forbid Ms. Perfect get a ticket."

"I am not Ms. Perfect."

"Ok then speed a little."  
"Fine." And Clare went 5 miles over the speed limit.

"That is speeding?" KC said about to laugh. "Come on Clare, let loose. You always play it safe." Clare thought about it. Did she always play it safe?

"Fine, but if I get a ticket your paying it Guthrie." Clare said with an angry face. Is it bad that I find this so stinking cute? KC thought she went 10 miles over, then 15 then she hit 20 and she just drove. They arrived at the office early.

"Wow, Clare you certainly are a better driver than I remember. Remember when I taught you?" KC said, Clare smiled

"I was so scared. I kept freaking out, but you were the only one with the patients for me." She said looking at him. "You always knew what to say to make it alright." Clare said she looked at him, then looked away shy, then looked back at him. His face was so kind. His blue green eyes were like a ocean in mid morning his smile was like

"Oh my god! Clare!" a tall gay man ran out of the building. Clare got out of her car. "You look cute girl." He said and kissed her cheek. Then looked at KC, "Oh hello, who is this?"

"This is KC my um..." Clare couldn't say the word husband without explaining how she (who always played it safe) got drunk and got married. She also couldn't say old high school boyfriend. So she said "This is my gay best friend from high school." KC shot a look that said 'what the hell?"

"Huh?" was all KC could say though. He was just so confused

"Yes, come on KC, let's go." She walks in and KC is two feet behind her

"Gay best friend?" KC said pulling her aside

"Oh your right let me just tell my fiancé's cousin that I got drunk and married my old high school boyfriend. You're right that is the best thing." She looked so mad "you want to be here you are my gay friend, am I clear?"

" Crystal , sweetie" he said and she rolled her eyes. They walked into the office. The wedding planner went over the guest lists and Clare noticed that there were more names on the list she did not recognize.

"What happened to the other guest list? The smaller one?" Clare asked nervous

"Well Mike said when I talked to him, he said that you only wanted a small wedding because you didn't want to pay for a big one...."She said "But don't worry, mike is taking care of it." She smiled

"Great." Clare said trying to hide the fact she wasn't ok with that. KV noticed every detail Clare had wanted, Mike had gone and changed. KC kept his mouth shut. He didn't say a word.

......

"Want to go to lunch?" KC asked Clare once they were done "My treat?" he offered

"Sure." They climbed into Clare's are and drove to a local bistro. Clare just sat there not saying a word.

"What's up?" he said "You should be happy." KC said

"I know, I mean I am. It's just..." Clare said

"Well from where I was sitting, you didn't look very pleased." KC said

"I just always wanted it to be small... Not a ton of people."

"I always pictured, for my wedding, just me and my girl. It wouldn't matter if there were a thousands people or 2. All I would see is my beautiful fiancé walking towards me, when you truly love someone that is all that matters." KC said.

"I guess your right." Clare said

"Besides when do you just lay down and let someone walk all over you? Where is the famous Clare Edwards attitude you used to give me?" he said "Back in the day you had no problem telling me off." He laughed

"People change.." she said "Some people stay the same." She finished

"Ok, speaking of things staying the same…want to go to the reunion with me?"  
"I was just gonna go." Clare said putting her KC defenses up again.

"OK suit your self." He said eating his burger.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare couldn't believe how nervous she was. This was her old high school for Christ sake, not the green mile. Still she didn't know what she would do.. seeing old friends and enemies. She walked up the stairs and went right over to the sign in. Alli was there.

"You came!" she said handing Clare her name tag and crossing her name off the list. Clare saw her name _Clare Guthrie, Valedictorian, Prom Queen, Student Council President. _What? Clare what?

"Alli is this some kind of joke?"

"What?" Alli said

"My last name?"  
"Oh Dave did the name tags... Sorry." Then two old friends came running over.

Jody and Mary

"Hey Clare, Alli wasn't sure you were coming." Mary said giving her a hug

"Yeah this wouldn't have been the same without you." Jody said "So what's it like being a doctor?"

"Great."

"And we hear you got married," Mary said Clare shot an angry look at Alli.

"Yeah I did."

"Who is it?" Then a man on a bike pulled up. He was wearing a leather jacket with tight jeans. He had sunglasses on

"Oh who is the hottie?" Jody said

"Yeah he kinda looks familiar." Then he took off the sunglasses. "Oh my god…its KC!" Mary said then she looked at Clare's name tag. "Oh my god! You married KC!" she exclaimed

"Well kinda," Clare started then Jody laughed and said

"HaHaHaHaHaHa... Pay up."

"No." Mary said

"The bet was they would be married by the time the reunion came around."

"You said married and 2 kids, I said married." Mary said. Clare couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Are you guys telling me that you had a bet going on to see if KC and I would be married by the reunion?"

"Yeah." Mary said

"Kinda." They laughed and KC came in.

"Oh god!" Clare said rolling her eyes.

"Please Clare, you know I prefer KC." He said joking.

"Ewwww!" she said

"Hi KC," Jody said

"Great Bike." Mary said

"Thanks." He looked at Clare's name tag "Mrs. Guthrie huh?"

"I had nothing to do with this." She said as fast as possible

"Sure."

The rest of the evening Clare avoided KC like the plague. She was sitting down when a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" he said. The way the lights hit his face was too much for Clare to resist.

"Ok." They danced and KC pulled her in close. Then he laughed "What?"

"You don't recognize the song?"

"Should I?"

"It's our song. The one we danced to at the sweethearts dance. Our freshman year."

"Oh yeah."  
"You know, this feels like a fairy tale." He said "You and me, here at Degrassi dancing to our song."

"Yes it does." Clare said unable to believe she said that

"What happened to us?" KC asked

"What always happens KC, life."

"Clare, all I ever wanted was to be given the chance to be the guy who deserves you." He admitted

"You have had 14 years of chances KC and I have had 14 years of waiting for you to take them." The song ended and Clare left.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare was doing dishes, when KC came in later that night. She didn't even look at him.

"I am going to bed." KC said

"KC, wait." Clare said

"What?"

"Why," Clare said "Why didn't you ever call me? Write me, email me? I didn't know to get a hold of you, I tried you didn't." she said "It wasn't over for me KC, I loved you and it wasn't over." Clare began to sob and KC came running over.

"Clare, hey shhh…" KC whipped away some of her tears. "I have to confess something. I went to visit you when you, at Banting, I saw you. You belonged in this high life. I was going to tell you I was going to be a mechanic and a firefighter, but I was scared that you would realize that you could do so much better than me." KC said "I was stupid, but I am not anymore."

"KC it's too late," Clare said

"No its not." And he grabbed her and kissed her hard. Clare wanted to resist, everything inside her told her to resist, but she couldn't. She kissed him back. Before she could stop herself they were heading up to her bedroom, clothes coming off. Clare lay on her bed and KC was over her and he just breathed, he kissed her tenderly, and Clare let herself be free. _Your whole life you wait fro this one moment to be free. _Clare thought

……………………..

Clare and KC woke up about the same time. He just stared at her, all he could do was smile. Clare looked at him and realized that she had let herself forget about Mike.

"KC, I have to.." she began but he stopped her.

"Look Clare, I know this cant last, but please for the next few moments can we just stay here…please?" KC said pleading. She looked into his eyes

"Ok." She let herself fall back into sleep.

Have you ever wanted something so bad? KC thought. What he wanted was to stop time. To put the world on hold and just stay there with Clare. But he wasn't stupid; he knew that this would soon end. If he stayed her any longer, he couldn't get himself to leave. He got up and kissed her brown curly hair and left.

……………………….

It was about noon when Clare woke up. She realized that KC wasn't there. She sighed. Then she heard her door bell ring. She grabbed a towel and ran down to answer.

"Hey babe." It was Mike\

"Hey."  
"taking a shower?" he said

"Yeah sure." She said

"I missed you." He said "I haven't stopped thinking about you, have you been thinking about me?" he said kissing her.

"Yeah sure." She said again.

"I love you, I was thinking, why wait until next month? Why not get married this weekend?" he said

"Um..:" Clare was more confused about her life now more than ever.

"We love each other, so why wait?"

\

What will Clare do? Will she figure out how she feels? Will KC get her back? Next part up soon.


	7. Finale

"Clare, why are you rushing?" Alli said

"I'm not, I care about Mike." Clare said getting things together for her weeding in her house.

"I saw you and KC last nigh. You and KC looked so good together." She said

"Alli KC isn't anything to me.

"You're telling me that nothing happened last night?"

"Nothings" Clare said

"Whatever." Alli rolled her eyes. She left. Within 10 minutes later she heard a knock. She opened the door

"What did you forget?" it was KC

"Hey." He said

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He came in. his body frozen

"Clare I love you. I loved you and I will always loved you"  
"KC, this morning, you left." Clare said

"I left because when I get around you my thoughts go crazy. I have done so many stupid things in my life; I left because I needed to get them in order. Now that I have I know now that I don't want to b without you." KC said "Please choose me, I love you" Clare turned around and gathered her strength\

"KC, these last few weeks have been wonderful, a real fairytale. There is a part of me you woke up, feelings that lay so dormant that I didn't know I could feel anymore. And" She began to tear up. "Last night was beautiful and perfect. And I got lost, lost in this beautiful world where time stood still, but this morning I realized that, fairytales aren't reality. And no matter how badly you want to you can't stop time." She tears roll down her face

"Why not?" KC asked

"You moved on. I moved on. We both have gone down different paths for so long. You chose to walk away. I chose Mike. I care about him you know." Clare said KC laughed

"Oh you care about him. And he cares fro you/. Sounds romantic. But I didn't hear you mention love." KC said "Do you love him?" Clare looked mad and angry now

"Of course I do. How could you even ask that?"

"Easy, you don't seem to love him. I haven't heard you say it. You say I love him, or I care about Mike but I have yet to hear the words 'I love Mike' come from your lips." KC said "and you wanna know why? Cause you don't love him"

"How dare you KC, who the hell do you think you are? You arrogant self centered jerk face!"

"And you are a snotty know-it-all princess!" KC said "You always have been and always will be!" KC said

"You act like you know me so well. Well you don't!" Clare yelled walking towards her door

"Clare, I have known you for 14 years, of course I know you, and I know you better than you know yourself."

"Oh yeah?" Clare challenged trying to leave the room but KC stopped her

"Yeah! And you know me better than I know myself."

"KC look at us, were already fighting. Arguing, yelling calling each other names!"

"Yes, because it is who we are, lets face it Clare we are a struggle, always have been always will be! Clare sometime you piss me off so much I could just punch a wall, but it's who we are. We fight, I screw up, you put your foot in your mouth, we call each other names... but I love you, I have always loved. 14 years of loving you and I can't stop, I couldn't even if I tried." He looked at her "I am not the same guy you remember. I have changed. I have to believe that if you knew that, you wouldn't be getting ready to marry someone unless that someone was me." KC said "What do you want?" Clare looked at KC's face

"I want you to leave me alone/." She said KC looked wounded

"Ok Clare, I get it. Sorry I interrupted on your perfect life. Sorry I screwed up your life once again" and he left a packet of papers on Clare's counter. She couldn't move. She waited until KC left and she opened it. It was the annulment papers, they were signed. He signed them. Clare instantly cried. Clare cried harder and longer than she ever had. They were over she knew that was true. It was her who ended it, not KC. She went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare stood at the doors of the church. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. The doors opened and she walked in. looking in the eyes of total strangers. She felt her chest full with sadness. Mike took her hand and smiled. Clare looked at him. As the pastor began, she just looked at Mike. Realizing now whose face she wishes was staring back at her. KC. The way KC talked to her looked at her. How he made her laugh and how he made her cry. How he challenged her and how he smelled. How he touched her hand, how he held her as they danced. How he held her that night. She loved him. She was so in love with him she couldn't lie to herself any longer. Mike was a good guy but he wasn't KC. He could never be KC. He looked at her and asked

"Babe. are you ok?"

"I just need a moment" she ran out of the church and into the hall.

"I cant do this" she said out of breath, I just cant do it." She said shaking

"Clare its ok, you are just nervous." Mike said

"No it's the music, the crowd the church, everything just isn't right." She said

"I thought this is what you wanted." He said

"No it's not that. I care about you Mike, but I love…." but Mike cut her off

"You love KC." Clare looked shocked

"How do you know about him?" Clare said

"I over heard you too talking yesterday." He said

"Oh Mike." Clare said

"It's fine. You can't blame a guy for trying." He smiled "What are you standing her for? Go after him." Clare hugged him and jumped into a cab.

…………………….. ………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Clare arrived at her place praying that by some chance he was there. She opened her door as KC was about to leave. He stared at her frozen. He just looked at her wedding dress

"I couldn't do it." She said "I couldn't stop thinking of you." Her eyes filled with tears she pulled out a old familiar ring. The sight of it made KC smile.

"I was wondering if this was still good?" Clare said. "I want to give us another chance.' She said

"You think I have waited 10 years for another chance?" he pulled her and kissed her hard and passionately Clare cried, but this time she didn't even wipe away her tears.

"I love you KC.'

"I love you Clare." He said holding out empty hands "it's all I have to give you." But Clare took the hands, one she kissed and one she put to her face.

"KC Guthrie, that is all I ever wanted." She said and she kissed him. "One more thing." Clare said

"What?"

"What does your tat say?" Clare asked

"Klare, with a K." he said

"Our names.." she said

"Put together."

"Forever." She said wrapping her arms around him "Just like us."

Clare and KC married 2 months later…for real. They would have two kids, and have a house. 5 years after the birth of their first child KC got his own shop. Clare helps run a small practice. They did fight, they did argue, but KC and Clare had one thing going for them. They truly loved each other. Well that's what you get fro waking up in Vegas


End file.
